paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Gruber Kurz
|unlock = 0 |slot = 3 |price = $43,000 |type = Semi-automatic |mag = 14 |reload_time = 1.47 / 2.12 seconds |max_ammo = 154 |rate_of_fire = 670 |damage = 18 |accuracy = 16 |stability = 20 |concealment = 30 |threat = 4 |achievements = 1 }} The Gruber Kurz pistol is a secondary weapon in Payday 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Commando 553 and the Swedish K. Overview The Gruber Kurz is a low-damage pistol comparable to the the Bernetti 9. The main difference is that it has fewer mods available, in particular lacking an extended magazine. However, it can be configured (with the Long Slide) to deal slightly more damage. It's also available slightly earlier, at level 0 rather than level 6. The Gruber Kurz's advantages include excellent concealment, a large ammo supply, good fire rate, high accuracy, little muzzle flash and low recoil. The low price and availability from the start make it an excellent alternative to the Chimano 88 and, since it competes well with the Bernetti 9, you may save further money if you would later have purchased that pistol. The Gruber Kurz is tied with the Chimano 88 and Bernetti 9 for maximum base concealment in the game. This gun, being cheaper and having better accuracy than either, makes an excellent low-cost option as a high-concealment weapon for stealth heists. The Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor can be mounted to silence the weapon without reducing concealment. The major weakness of this pistol in heists that go loud is the lack of a large magazine. Due to this and the low base damage, the Gruber Kurz does less damage from a full magazine than even the Chimano 88, limiting the number of enemies you can kill before having to reload. Headshots are essential with this weapon except when dealing with the very weakest enemies. Summary Pros: * Highly concealable * High accuracy * Low recoil * Unique Laser Grip mod * Good reserve ammo * Available from the start and relatively cheap * Short reload time Cons: * Very low damage * Limited magazine capacity Builds ; High-accuracy, high-damage suppressed : The Gruber is one of the few weapons easily capable of compensating for the large accuracy penalty of the Asepsis Suppressor. This suppressed build maintains the full damage ( with aced Silent Killer) and accuracy, while keeping concealment fairly high at . :* Asepsis Suppressor ( , ) :* Laser Grip ( ) :Players with aced Silent Killer should consider trading some concealment (dropping to ) for a relatively large damage boost to (and amazing accuracy of ) by adding the Long Slide. :* Long Slide (Gruber Kurz) ( , , ) Tips *Even with a suppressor, it maintains high concealment. Available modifications Barrel ext. Gadget Grip Sight Slide Achievements Trivia * The Gruber Kurz is based on the Walther PPK, in reference to the sidearm of choice for James Bond. ** The K in PPK stands for Kurz (German for "short"), so the weapon retains some of its real name. Adding the Long Slide turns it into a regular PP. ** The License to Kill achievement is also a reference to the James Bond movies. Its icon is a reference to their intros. ** The number of kills required to get the achievement, 378, reflects the number of people killed by James Bond up until the end of Skyfall (2012). * The name "Gruber" is likely inspired by the character Hans Gruber from the 1988 movie Die Hard. There is also a scene in the film in which a henchman named Karl kills a security guard with a Walther PPK with a silencer identical to the Size Doesn't Matter. * With its introduction the Gruber was able to simultaneously display both lasers thus increasing one's aiming ability. As of October 27th, 2014, the lasers toggle between each other, thus proving useless. Gallery 2013-11-17_00003.jpg|A preview of the Gruber Kurz. 2013-11-17_00002.jpg|Gruber Kurz with 3 mods equipped. (Size Doesn't Matter, Laser Grip and Long Slide) Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2)